Un démon raté
by Iroko
Summary: Duo est un démon raté. Trop gentil, mauvais magicien, ses parents préfèrent qu'il reste à la maison et craignent qu'il ne trouve pas le bonheur, surtout que ses pouvoirs d'incube vont bientôt se réveiller. Mais le jour d'Halloween, Duo descend sur Terre.


Titre : Un démon raté

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Blabla de l'auteur : Et une petite fic pour Halloween. Légèrement inspiré par le manga Akuma no Himitsu dont le premier chapitre a été traduit par la team Ai ni natte.

**Un démon raté**

Duo avait d'abord été la joie de sa famille. En effet, en apprenant que leur bébé à la beauté surnaturelle serait plus tard un incube (1), ses parents s'étaient réjouis en imaginant le prestige qu'il pourrait leur apporter en devenant le compagnon d'un puissant démon, en détournant des humains pieux de Dieu ou autre action prestigieuse. Malheureusement, en grandissant, Duo s'était révélé gentil. Très gentil. **Trop **gentil. Il ne supportait pas de voir son père – vampire de nature – saigner à blanc un humain devant lui et les blagues de ses frères et sœurs lui paraissaient cruelles. A cette liste déjà ignominieuse de défauts, on pouvait aussi rajouter celui de magicien raté. Les seuls sorts qu'il avait réussis à maîtriser à peu près étaient celui pour rentrer et sorti ses ailes et celui pour prendre une apparence humaine. La téléportation restait également à son niveau mais il lui arrivait tant d'accidents qu'on préféra le lui interdire. Il était donc devenu la honte de sa famille. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que ses parents l'aiment malgré tout mais ils préféraient le savoir confiné à la maison. Et ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup de ce qui lui arriverait à la puberté, quand ses pouvoirs d'incube se réveilleraient. Si bébé ils espéraient qu'il soit un incube fougueux et dominateur, à présent ils se demandaient qui voudrait bien d'un incube complètement soumis et aussi délicat. Evidemment il y aurait des demandeurs mais Duo ne serait pas heureux avec un maître sadique. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'éveil de ses pouvoirs lui donne plus d'assurance. Mais avec lui on pouvait facilement craindre le contraire, surtout que quand une fille ou un garçon le regardait avec concupiscence, il était terrorisé.

Duo approchait de l'âge fatidique quand il se retrouva seul pour quelques jours dans la maison familiale. Cette année le grand Nosphéraptu avait organisé une gigantesque fête pour Halloween. Les parents de Duo lui avaient laissé de la nourriture et lui avaient recommandé d'être très sage. Un comble pour un démon, mais les problèmes qu'il pouvait leur apporter étaient du genre honteux plus que démoniaques. Duo se retrouvait donc seul et il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami mis à part le chat de la famille. Mais celui-ci était descendu sur terre où il trouvait des chattes beaucoup moins dangereuses que celles de l'enfer. Finalement Duo pris un livre sur les humains et regarda comment ceux-ci fêtaient Halloween. Une fois découvert leur étrange coutume, une idée germa rapidement dans le cerveau malheureux de Duo. Pourquoi ne pas descendre sur terre ce soir ? Il pourrait se mêler aux enfants déguisés et s'amuser avec eux à récolter des bonbons. Ses parents ne rentreraient pas avant un ou deux jours, nul ne serait au courant de son escapade. Duo n'hésita pas longtemps malgré le risque de se téléporter dans le monde des humains.

Heureusement pour lui son atterrissage se fit sans catastrophe. Bon il avait écrasé tout un parterre de fleurs mais personne ne l'avait vu ou entendu, et il ne s'était pas fait mal. Duo se dépêcha de sortir du jardin et se mit à la recherche d'enfants. Il ne tarda pas à trouver un groupe et remarqua que seul l'un d'eux avait son âge. En y réfléchissant le livre parlaient des enfants. Pas des adolescents. Heureusement le groupe lui fit un bon accueil en le complimentant sur son déguisement de démon très réussi. Duo espéra qu'aucun ne lui tirerait la queue ou les ailes. Le groupe se remit en marche et Duo oublia bientôt toutes ses inquiétudes alors qu'il criait « des bonbons ou des sorts ? » avec les autres et se régalait des bonbons récoltés. Il ne vit pas le temps passer mais finalement le groupe commença à diminuer, leur aîné Wufei les raccompagnant au fur et à mesure, avant de dire au revoir à Duo en rentrant chez lui avec sa petite sœur Meiran. Duo se retrouva à nouveau seul. Mais c'était quand même mieux que la maison et il décida de rester admirer les décorations avant de rentrer chez lui au matin.

Duo était en train de marcher dans une ruelle éclairée par quelques lampadaires, en admirant les citrouilles aux fenêtres, quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Cherchant l'origine du son il aperçût un garçon de son âge qui le regardait. Timidement Duo lui dit bonjour. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête. Duo ne savait pas quoi dire quand il remarqua que l'inconnu fixait son panier. Duo lui demanda s'il en voulait et celui-ci acquiesça. Duo s'approcha et s'assit à côté du garçon muet en lui tendant le panier. Celui-ci se servit et Duo put l'observer plus à loisir. D'après ses connaissances, il était probablement asiatique comme Wufei mais pas de la même ethnie. Quoiqu'il croyait se souvenir que les asiatiques n'avaient pas les yeux bleus. Un bleu magnifique qui l'hypnotisait complètement. Duo sursauta quand le garçon l'embrassa brusquement mais il ne put le repousser tant il était prisonnier du regard de son assaillant. Quand il reprit un peu ses esprits il se rendit compte que l'autre l'avait lâché et ramassait son panier qu'il avait laissé tomber. Après quoi il se releva et lui tendit la main. Duo hésita. Suivre un inconnu était dangereux, même si celui-ci n'était qu'un faible humain. De toute manière il avait beau être un démon il était tellement faible que même un humain représentait une menace pour lui. Mais les yeux bleus l'attiraient inexorablement et il finit par prendre la main de l'inconnu. Celui-ci l'emmena chez lui, un tout petit appartement à deux rues de là.

Duo était nerveux mais l'humain lui sourit gentiment et Duo rougit en regardant ses chaussures. Finalement il s'était peut-être trouvé son premier véritable ami. Mais quand il releva la tête l'humain était juste devant lui et le regardait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Du désir, identifia Duo alors que l'humain l'allongeait sur son lit et commençait à l'embrasser et le caresser. La panique commença à gagner Duo mais une autre sensation vint aussitôt la concurrencer. Duo se sentait étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu s'était allumé dans son corps et bien qu'il craignait toujours ce que l'humain avait l'intention de faire, les actes de celui-ci lui semblaient agréables, apaisant et avivant le feu tout à la fois. Duo finit par s'abandonner complètement aux mains expertes, gémissant sous le plaisir inconnu qui naissait en lui.

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il lui sembla que beaucoup de temps avait passé. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Les draps épousaient confortablement les courbes de son corps. Duo prit soudainement conscience de sa nudité et de l'environnement étranger qui l'entourait. Les souvenirs de la veille refirent brusquement surface, bien que ceux suivant le plaquage sur le lit restent très vagues. Duo sentit une présence et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage calme et souriant de son hôte.

- Je m'appelle Heero. Et toi, quel est ton nom joli démon ?

Duo s'étonna avant de se rendre compte que ses ailes, sa queue et ses cornes étaient toujours sorties. Il les fit disparaître aussitôt mais le mal était déjà fait et il commença à paniquer. Heero le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le rassura.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en parlerai à personne. Tu es mon joli démon rien qu'à moi.

Duo rougit et Heero sourit, amusé, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Après l'avoir câliné un moment, il lui prêta des vêtements et lui proposa de déjeuner. Pendant le repas il parla un peu de lui-même et Duo appris qu'il vivait seul car la nouvelle femme de son père le détestait. Son père avait préféré lui payer un appart et venir le voir de temps en temps pour bavarder tranquillement. Quand Heero lui demanda comment était sa vie en enfer, Duo ne sut pas trop ce qu'il était autorisé à dire. Après tout les démons étaient sensés se cacher des humains. Il se contenta de dire que ses parents l'aimaient bien qu'ils disent parfois qu'il aurait plus eu sa place avec les anges.

- Je comprends leur point de vue. Mais pour ma part je verrais plutôt ta place à mes côtés.

Duo le fixa avec interrogation, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Heero se leva et lui dit qu'il le voulait à ses côtés pour toute sa vie, qu'il l'aimait et n'avait aucune envie de le voir repartir. Duo ne put que se jeter à son cou. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi désiré et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de quitter Heero. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui et Heero sera là pour le protéger et l'aimer. Heero passa l'après-midi à lui faire découvrir son nouveau monde.

Alors que la nuit tombait, Duo ressentit une étrange faim. Le dîner ne l'apaisa aucunement et elle grandissait petit à petit. Heero finit par remarquer son trouble.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme la faim mais ça n'en est pas. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'apaiser.

Heero réfléchi puis il demanda :

- Au fait tu es quoi comme démon, ton père es un vampire non ?

- Oui mais je n'en suis pas un. Je crois que maman avait parlé d'incube plusieurs fois mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et je n'ai jamais eu de particularité démoniaque, mais plusieurs types de démon sont ainsi jusqu'à l'adolescence. Ca voudrait dire que mon pouvoir se réveille ? C'est terrible, j'ai toujours été nul en magie, je vais encore provoquer des catastrophes.

Heero entreprit de rassurer son petit démon.

- Mais non. D'après les légendes humaines les incubes n'ont pas de pouvoirs destructeurs. Ils ont juste le pouvoir de se nourrir à partir d'un autre type d'énergie que la plupart des gens. Un peu comme les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang.

- Et je dois me nourrir de quoi, moi ?

Heero eut un sourire énigmatique avant de l'entrainer vers le lit. Décidemment ce démon était bien tombé. Lui qui craignait que Duo râle s'il était trop demandeur. Bientôt c'est Duo qui le supplierait. Et avec de la chance l'éveil de ses pouvoirs ne changerait rien à son caractère soumis. Heero entrepris de déshabiller Duo, le caressant habillement pour faire taire ses questions. Duo ne fut bientôt plus qu'une invitation à la luxure, surtout que ses cornes et sa queue avaient réapparues. Et Heero entreprit de le rassasier tout en l'initiant aux jeux de l'amour. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Et les suivantes ne déparairent pas.

Quand aux parents de Duo, après s'être inquiétés de la disparition de leur fils et l'avoir cherché pendant quelques jours, ils lui donnèrent leur bénédiction en échange de la promesse de ne plus remettre les pieds en enfer et de rester discret. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on apprenne qu'un humain dominait un démon. Normalement c'est l'incube qui fait de l'humain son esclave sexuel, pas l'inverse !

OWARI

(1) un démon qui tire son énergie de l'acte sexuel


End file.
